Quand la belle rencontre la bête
by Best things in life are free
Summary: Coucou tout le monde Alors voila je m'essaie à l'écriture de fiction. J'en ai lu plusieurs et me suis finalement à sauter le pas et m'y mettre aussi. C'est donc ma toute première fiction et pour etre honnete, je suis encore débutante dans la rédaction donc ne soyez pas trop dure :-) Vos messages sont bien sur les bienvenues Bonne lecture
1. Introduction

Je suis originaire de Busan mais voilà déjà six ans que je vis à Séoul. Je vis dans le quartier de Sinchon, plus exactement. Je suis venu m'y installé après avoir quitté ma ville natale suite à la mort de ma mère. Mon père, lui, je ne l'ai jamais connu. Il a quitté le domaine familial alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. J'ai dû grandir sans repère paternel mais ma mère a su combler ce vide et m'offrir une enfance des plus heureuses. Malheureusement, elle n'est aujourd'hui plus là et je me retrouve seule.

J'enchaine les petits boulots me permettant de payer mes études et mes factures. En plus de mes cours le matin, je travaille tous les après-midi dans un coffee shop du quartier où j'habite. Ce petit job me plaisant beaucoup certes mais ne suffisant pas à couvrir la totalité de mes dépenses, j'ai dû compléter avec un second emploi bien mieux payé quoi que très peu flatteur.

Mes soirs de semaine sont occupé par mes activités d'hôtesse dans un club très huppé du quartier de Gangnam. Il est très fréquenté par les riches hommes d'affaire du district financier. C'est un peu comme leur coin de relaxation après une dure journée de travail au bureau. Mon job est plutôt simple dans l'ensemble. Tenir compagnie aux clients, leur faire la conversation, les distraire mais aussi et surtout les faire consommer ce que le club à leur offrir : de l'alcool, des cigares et du divertissement. Les femmes n'y sont pas à vendre. Bien que le rôle de mes collègues et moi est en quelque sorte de charmer les clients. Nous ne sommes pas des prostituées pour autant. Disons que vous pourriez nous comparer plutôt à des geishas des temps modernes. L'endroit reste un club respectable et respecté.

Tout allait plus ou moins bien dans ma vie jusqu'à ce qu'il y fasse son entrée …


	2. Chapitre 1

7 : 50 – DRIIIIIIIIING – Un bruit répétitif et strident vint interrompre mon précieux sommeil. D'une main lourde j'éteignis mon réveil et ouvris les yeux. Peu à peu, ma vue s'ajusta à l'atmosphère ensoleillé dans laquelle ma chambre baignait. C'était une matinée d'été, le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la rue me parvinrent par la fenêtre ouverte de ma chambre. Je me décida enfin à m'extirper de mon lit et me dirigea à la salle de bain afin de me préparer pour une autre journée de cours et travail.

Par chance, Mr Wang n'étant pas d'humeur à nous assommé de copies et d'exercices aujourd'hui, la matinée de cours passa relativement vite. Dès que la sonnerie retenti, je ne perdis pas de temps et après avoir attrapé un rapide déjeuner au mini-market du coin, je me dirigeai à Peaceful Garden Café pour mon shift de l'après-midi. Là, Sonmi, ma collègue et amie m'accueilli les bras rempli de muffin et autres boissons fumantes.

« Enfin te voilà, Mila ! Il faut que tu m'aide vite. Les clients sont nombreux et impatient. Je ne m'en sortirai pas toute seule » me dit-elle d'un air pressé mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres

« Donne-moi le temps d'enfiler mon tablier et je suis à toi » lui criais-je en me dirigeant en arrière-salle où sont les vestiaires

« Merci t'es un amour ! » me répondit-elle en me mimant l'envoi d'un bisou

En un temps trois mouvements, j'étais de retour en salle prête à prendre les commandes et servir aux cotés de Sonmi. Quelques heures plus tard, le café se vida nous laissant au milieu d'une vingtaine de tables tout aussi désordonné les unes que les autres.

« Alors comment ça va les cours ? » me demande Sonmi en attrapant les déchets de gobelets et papiers de muffins

« On fait aller. Les exams sont pour bientôt. J'ai tout intérêt à réviser » lui répondis-je balai à la main

Un court silence remplit la pièce avant que Sonmi reprit la parole avec hésitation.

« Est-ce que…. Tu….. fais toujours ce que tu fais ? Tu sais…. Ton job de soirée » déballa-t-elle finalement sans oser me regarder. Nous évitions habituellement d'aborder ce sujet. Sonmi m'avait plusieurs fois fait part de son mécontentement. Selon elle, il est très dangereux pour moi de travailler dans ce genre d'environnement avec ce genre de filles.

« Oui je fais toujours ce que je fais. Tu sais l'endroit est peut être peu fréquentable mais je n'y fais rien d'honteux. Tu me connais Sonmi, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Ce job je ne l'aime pas plus que toi mais ça reste un revenu indispensable pour m'aider à joindre les deux bouts » lui expliquais-je

« Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu rentres dans cette spirale infernale et que tu deviennes comme l'une d'entre elles. » soupira-t-elle

Je repris « Ca n'arrivera pas. Je connais mes limites »

« Si tu le dis » finit-elle

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans l'établissement, servis quelques clients supplémentaires et fais les comptes de la journée, l'horloge indiquait déjà dix-neuf. Il fut temps pour moi de rejoindre Sora à Kisses. Sora est ma collègue et confidente. Elle fut la première hôtesse que j'ai rencontré dans ce club. Elle m'a tout appris : de ces techniques pour charmer les clients à celles pour leur devenir indispensable en passant par ses combines pour toujours les amener à dépenser plus. Au fil du temps, Sora et moi sommes devenu plus que de simples collègues. Elle est devenue une amie sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter.

« Mila ! » Elle se jeta sur moi dès que j'eu passé le seuil de l'entrée du club. « Ce soir c'est le jackpot ! Le club a réorganisé tout l'étage du dessus pour le lancement d'un nouveau projet de la Société Kim Corp. Il y aura une bonne quarantaine de mecs friqués. Les pourboires vont pleuvoir ce soir ! » m'annonça-t-elle toute excitée

« Kim Corp. ? Ça me dit quelque chose. Ne serais-ce pas cette société créé par le fils du grand PDG de Clear Logistic ? » lui demandais-je

« Oui c'est bien ça. Himchan est un client régulier du club. Il est beau, riche et a tout pour plaire. Elles se battent toutes pour être sa « fille de la soirée ». D'ailleurs il est tout aussi doué que son père en affaire. Et d'après les filles, ya pas qu'en affaire qu'il est doué si tu vois ce que je dire » Elle s'esclaffa avant d'ajouter « Allons nous faire belle. Ce soir, il va falloir bichonner ces messieurs »

Il était maintenant vingt-et-une heures, le club était en effervescence comme tous les soirs. Sora, trois autres hôtesses et moi-même étions en compagnie de certains clients. De jeunes employés de banques étaient à nos coté pour fêter la promotion d'un d'entre eux. La soirée se déroulait comme à l'habitude. Nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi, plaisantions et jouons à quelques jeux tout en dégustant les meilleurs vins que le club avait à proposer. Quand je vis, Liam, le patron du club, se dirigea vers notre table. Il salua la clientèle et demanda si la soirée se déroulait comme ils le voulaient. Puis, il nous demandâmes à moi et Sora de bien vouloir le suivre. Nous nous excusâmes et quittâmes donc la table laissant nos jeunes banquiers aux cotés de nos trois sublimes collègues. Je traversai le club accompagné de Liam et Sora. Une fois au pied du gigantesque escalier lumineux menant au premier étage, Liam se tourna vers nous.

« Les filles, j'ai besoin que vous rejoignez Seyeon, Lyiah et les autres au premier étage. Les dirigeants et cadres de Kim Corp. sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes. Je compte sur vous pour les divertir et surtout les faire débourser autant que possible. Sora tu t'occuperas de la partie droite de l'étage avec Seyeon. Mila, toi, tu t'occuperas de la partie gauche avec Lyiah et Ina. Encore une chose, parmi eux, vous rencontrerez surement Mr Kim, le grand patron. Il est un de nos plus gros client donc je vous demande de le traiter avec beaucoup de respect car il peut être très demandeurs. A vous de jouer » nous dit-il en finissant son discours d'un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans la foule

Nous escaladâmes l'énorme escalier et arrivâmes à l'étage où des hommes en costume-cravate semblaient déjà s'amuser comme des fous. Quelques un avaient le nez dans leur verres assez mal à l'aise aux coté de toute ces jolies demoiselles. Mais la plupart, au contraire, ne se firent pas prié pour profiter de la compagnie de celles-ci.

« A nous de jouer » me lança Sora d'un air joueur avant de se joindre à un groupe d'hommes rassemblé sur un énorme canapé de velours

A mon tour, je me faufilais entre les serveurs afin de rejoindre vers ma partie de la pièce en y croisant Lyiah qui me sourit. L'alcool coulait à flot alors que les homards, le caviar, les canapés et autres mets luxueux ornaient les tables. Les hommes s'esclaffaient tandis que les hôtesses se tenaient à leurs côtés, tout sourire, faisant leur travail à la perfection. Là, juste devant moi, se tenait un jeune homme un peu en retrait. Il semblait être de taille moyenne, le teint légèrement mat et les traits très sérieux et pourtant quelque peu enfantin. Il était assis en bout de table, sa cravate autrefois proprement nouée était maintenant lâchement pendu le long de son torse viril. Il avait les sourcils presque imperceptiblement froncé et son regard semblait vide. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je décida donc de l'approcher.

« Qu'est ce qui peut bien distraire un homme de tout cet amusement ? » lui dis-je en m'asseyant a ses cotés

Ma remarque sembla le sortir de ses pensées « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous avez du bon champagne et de la jolie compagnie à disposition et pourtant vous semblez être loin d'ici. Ya-t-il une raison particulaire ? » lui demandais-je, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

Je pu apercevoir un bref mais triste sourire se formait sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse. Toutefois, Il ne répondit pas.

« Je m'appelle Mila » continuais-je « Et vous êtes ? »

«Kikwang. Mon nom est Kikwang. Enchanté » il me tendit une main ferme et pourtant si douce

« C'est un très joli nom. Est-ce que je peux vous servir un verre, Kikwang ? » lui demandais-je poliment

Il acquiesça et je m'exécuta immédiatement m'emparant d'une coupe vide et d'une bouteille de champagne. Je fis délicatement couler le liquide dorée dans la coupe étincelante et la lui tendit. Il la saisit et me remercia timidement.

« Accepteriez-vous de me parler un peu de vous, Kikwang? » lui demandais-je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur

Si toutefois, il semblait d'abord un peu réservé et pas vraiment intéressé à l'idée de me parler, au fil de la soirée, il se détendit enfin et nous pûmes apprendre à nous connaitre. J'appris qu'il était originaire de Jéju et qu'il était venu s'installer à Séoul pour travailler au sein de Kim Corp. J'appris aussi que nous partageons un intérêt commun pour la peinture et la musique. Ses parents étaient tout deux musiciens. Il vivait à Sinsa avec sa fiancée mais celle-ci l'a malheureusement quitté il y a de ça à peine un mois pour un autre. Je compris enfin la raison pour laquelle il semblait si absent. Sans doute pensait-il à elle. Nous discutâmes, rîmes et bûmes encore longtemps puis je dû m'excuser pour me repoudrer le nez. N'ayant pas envie de redescendre et me perdre dans l'immensité de la pièce centrale du club, je décida d'utiliser les toilettes mis à la disposition des clients à l'étage même. La salle de bain se trouvant au fond du long et large couloir, je dus traverser tout l'étage où les convives s'amusaient ainsi qu'une pièce individuelle et à l'écart du reste de l'étage. Arrivant à hauteur de cette dite pièce, des bruits suspects parvinrent à mes oreilles. Des soupirs, des grognements… J'aurais dû continuer mon chemin et voué à mes occupations, seulement ma curiosité prit le dessus et je tourna silencieusement la poignée de la porte reportant mon attention sur une scène dégoutante se jouant devant mes yeux.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, laissant ma vue s'adapter à la semi-obscurité de la petite pièce, avant de clairement distingué ce qui s'y passé. Ina était allongée sur le dos, nue et transpirante alors que se tenait au-dessus de son corps celui d'un homme essoufflé, le torse recouvert de sueur.

« Himchan…humm…Oui, c'est bon…Himchan » grogna-t-elle à bout de souffle alors que son partenaire accélérait ses va-et-vient en elle

C'était donc lui, le fameux Himchan. Ce Don Juan dont les filles parlent. Ce riche et séduisant coureur de jupons. Il semble que ce soir encore, il n'ait pas failli à sa réputation. Je restais figée au pas de la porte, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir. Ma présence ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer car tout à coup, Himchan ouvrit les yeux et m'aperçus. Nos regards se croisèrent un long moment. Le mien était embarrassé alors que le sien était…moqueur. Je ne semblais pas l'avoir déstabiliser. Un sourire sournois et arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors que je m'attendis à ce que ma présence le gène, l'interrompe ou le rende furieux, à ma grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. Il continua son affaire, ses mèches d'un noir profond collé à son front transpirant. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les mien alors qu'il ne cessait de satisfaire sa conquête de la soirée. Celle-ci tellement en extase qu'elle n'eut aucune idée de ce qui se passer autour d'elle. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, je repris enfin le contrôle de mes jambes et referma aussi la porte, rouge comme une tomate. Je me précipita d'un pas perturbé à la salle de bain et m'y enferma. Après avoir pleinement remis mes idées en place, je fixa mon maquillage et m'en alla retrouver Kikwang.

De retour à notre table, Kikwang m'observa alors que je m'installais et m'éboulis de son magnifique sourire. L'homme qui, il y a encore quelques heures, avait l'air ennuyé et prêt à quitter l'endroit d'un moment à l'autre a laissé place à une toute autre personne. Ses yeux étaient pétillant, son sourire franc. Sa mine était juste resplendissante. Nous reprîmes le cours de notre conversation avec autant d'entrain que plus tôt. Même si j'ai toujours eu pour habitude dans ce travail de montrer un intérêt superficiel pour les commentaires de mes interlocuteurs (question de politesse), je me surpris à apprécier chacun de ses dires. Kikwang était un homme intelligent, courtois et bon. Il m'était devenu rare de rencontrer ce genre de personnes, mes clients habituels étant souvent égocentrique, macho et sans grand intérêt.

Il était presque minuit, alors que nous étions en pleine discussion, parlant de nos envies de voyages, une personne s'invita à notre table. Mon verre a la bouche, j'eus le temps d'identifier notre invité. La surprise me fit avaler de travers. Je fus prise d'une toux violente et ne manqua pas de renversé quelques gouttes sur le haut de ma robe.

« Serais-ce moi qui provoque cet effet ? » me dit-il d'un air moqueur et plein d'entrain alors que j'attrapais une serviette de papier afin de m'essuyer

Cet homme osait se présenter devant moi sans une once de honte ou d'embarras alors que je l'avais surpris en plein ébats quelques instants plus tôt. Quel culot !

« Himchan, je te présente Mila » Kikwang nous présenta ne se doutant pas une seconde que nous l'avions déjà plus ou moins été de la façon la plus embarrassante qui soit

« Mila, je vous présente mon patron et ami de longue date, Kim Himchan » reprit-il

Himchan s'avança aussitôt et me serra la main. Morte de honte, je gardai profil bas. Alors que mon regard ne quittait pas nos doigts, je sentais le sien me scruter ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Sans doute prenait-il un malin plaisir à nous mettre dans cette situation.

« Très ravi de faire votre connaissance Mila. Je vois que Kikwang sait s'entourer des plus belles filles. » me dit-il « J'aurais bien voulu être présenté à vous plus tôt mais j'étais en quelque sorte… occupé » finit-il comme pour me provoquer

Je leva la tête trouvant enfin le courage de lui faire face

« J'imagine. J'espère que vous passez un bon moment en compagnie de mes collègues. Je ne doute pas que vous aillez trouver un bon moyen de vous divertir ici » lui renvoyais-je, souriante

Son air arrogant quitta enfin son visage.

Toutefois, la soirée continua. Kikwang et moi continuâmes à échanger nos avis sur les derniers évènements artistiques ayant eu lieu à Séoul, nos auteurs préférés, les derniers films que nous avions vus. Himchan, lui, restait silencieux la plupart du temps, échangeant quelques mots, de temps à autres avec ses collaborateurs assis à la table à côté. Soudain, la vibration du téléphone portable de Kikwang fit sursauter son propriétaire. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et s'excusa aussitôt pour prendre l'appel nous laissant seuls, Himchan et moi.

Dès que Kikwang s'absenta, je tourna immédiatement la tête essayant de fuir le regard insistant de l'autre imbécile. Aucun de nous ne parla. J'observais mes collègues de travail s'occuper de leur clientèle, servant verre sur verre, allumant cigares sur cigares, toutes au service de ces chers messieurs.

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à toquer aux portes avant d'entrer dans une pièce ? » cette voix encore. Je lui jeta un regard noir. Cette remarque ne manqua pas de toucher un nerf. Sombre idiot ! Ne lui a-t-on jamais appris à s'assurer qu'une porte soit bien verrouillée avant de se jeter sur une femme ?

« Je me permets de vous rappeler que si vous auriez fait preuve d'un peu de tenu, cet incident n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Ne me tenez pas responsable de votre incapacité à contrôler vos pulsions sexuelles » lui répondis-je, et toc, voilà de quoi lui fermer le clapet

Il rit à mon commentaire. Ma réaction sembla l'amusé, néanmoins, il reprit son sérieux avant de continuer sa provocation.

« C'est qu'elle mord la tigresse » plaisanta-il « Je vous trouve plutôt insolente pour une employée censée être au petit soin pour ses clients. Vous ne me croirez surement pas si je vous dis que c'est votre chère amie, Ina, qui n'a pas su calmer ses ardeurs. Que voulez-vous, je suis irrésistible. Je n'y peux rien après tout si toutes les filles sont folle de moi. »

Une expression de dégout s'inscrit sur mes traits. Il prit une gorgé de son verre avant de reprendre la parole

« D'ailleurs, avez-vous apprécié le spectacle? » me demanda-il

Je devins rouge pivoine et m'enfonca inconsciemment au fond de mon siège ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'aurais surement voulu disparaitre dans un trou à ce moment-là. Cette conversation était très déplacée.

Il reprit « Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus je dois dire. Je ne suis pas habituellement fan de jeunes femmes sottes et maladroite mais j'avoue que je serais quand même curieux de découvrir si vous êtes aussi féroce sous les draps que votre comportement me le laisse penser » reprit-il d'un ton séducteur tout en laissant ses yeux trainer le long de mes jambes soigneusement croisées

« Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette conversation. Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, je pense que vous devriez faire attention à votre consommation d'alcool. L'ivresse vous fait dire n'importe quoi » commentais-je

Il m'ignora et continua son discours de pervers.

« Je vais vous faire une offre très difficile à refuser. La plupart de vos collègues aimerait surement être à votre place. Je vous donne une quinzaine de minute pour me rejoindre aux toilettes de l'étage. Si vous saurez me mettre d'humeur, nous pourrions sans doute nous amuser »

Ce goujat pense vraiment qu'il peut s'approprié tout et n'importe quoi. Encore un de ces gosses de riches qui se croient tout permis. Je dû me rendre à l'évidence, son physique frôlait la perfection. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille lui donnaient un air rebelle. Ses lèvres tentatrices et son regard profond et perturbant feraient tomber un ange du ciel. Sa silhouette élancée et son torse musclé mais pas trop, ne me laisser pas indifférente. Pourtant son arrogance, son impertinence et sa superficialité me rappela vite que sa tête devait être aussi vide que mon compte en banque. C'était largement suffisant pour me refroidir !

Malgré mon envie brulante de le remettre à sa place, je décida de rester courtoise et d'ignorer ses avances. Lassé, je jeta un coup d'œil à ma montre qui affichait deux heures et quart du matin. Génial, il est enfin temps de quitter, une bonne raison pour moi de me sortir de cet embarrassant échange. Je me leva de mon siège au moment même où Kikwang réapparut à nos côtés.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de prendre cet appel important. Vous nous quittez ? » me demanda-t-il en me voyant débout, prête à partir

« Oui, je dois vous quitter messieurs. Je ne suis plus de service mais je vous invite à continuer la soirée avec mes consœurs qui se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de vous. J'ai été très ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt parmi nous.» leur annonçais-je, tout en me gardant de m'adresser directement à l'autre idiot.

« Oh…euh… C'était un plaisir partagé, Mila. Passez une bonne fin de soirée » me répondit-il, un peu déçu mais toujours aussi souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et m'inclina respectueusement envers les deux hommes avant de finalement prendre congé. Une fois seule, je me dirigea vers l'escalier en direction de la sortie. Là, Sora m'intercepta avant que je puisse les descendre.

« T'as fini ton service? Cette soirée devient aussi barbante que les précédentes, j'ai hâte d'en finir aussi. Plus qu'une heure» me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir. « Dis donc, je vois que t'as mis le grappin sur le big boss. Ton enveloppe de pourboire risque d'exploser demain. Je sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais il a dû vraiment apprécier tes services. Il ne te quitte plus du regard. » rajouta-t-elle, le regard fixé derrière moi. Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, elle m'embrassa rapidement me souhaitant une bonne nuit et rejoignant sa table de convives.

Je descendis les deux premières marches de l'escalier avant de m'arrêter soudainement. Hésitante, je jeta un dernier regard derrière mon épaule pour l'entrapercevoir derrière une masse de silhouette en mouvements. Il était là, son verre de cognac à la main, me fixant sans relâche avec cet énervant sourire en coin. Je me remis en route et quitta le club en direction de chez moi, impatiente de rejoindre mon lit et m'abandonné aux bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapitre 3

Le réveil fut difficile ce matin. La fatigue accompagnée d'une bonne migraine et le stress des exams qui approchaient me rendirent d'autant plus réticente à l'idée de quitter mes draps. Pourtant, j'étais là, en cours, à écouter Mr Wang nous faire un long sommaire des sujets que nous avions étudier durant l'année et sur lesquels nous risquions d'être interrogé le jour de l'examen. Nous étions vendredi. La classe était bruyante et la plupart des élèves dissipés, certains discutaient de leur projets pour le weekend, d'autres avaient le nez plongé sur leur téléphone. Après encore quelques minutes de cours, la sonnerie nous libérâmes de classe. J'attrapai mes bouquins et m'échappait aussitôt. Sur le chemin de Peaceful Garden Café, je m'arrêta à une pharmacie afin d'acheter quelques aspirines avant de filer droit au boulot.

A mon arrivée, le café était toujours aussi rempli. Je me changea donc rapidement et me pressa derrière le comptoir pour donner un coup de main à Sonmi. Les heures suivantes passèrent comme des minutes, le va-et-vient incessants des clients nous tenant occupé. Le temps passa et le café se vida peu à peu pour ne finir par nous laisser seulement en compagnie d'un couple assis au fond de la salle. Sonmi nettoyais les dernières tables pendant que disposait nos derniers cupcakes en vitrine. Une fois fini, je m'accouda derrière le comptoir et reposa paresseusement ma tête aux creux de mes mains. Mon attention était portée sur ce jeune et beau couple. Le regard rempli d'amour, le jeune garçon tenait tendrement la main de sa douce en lui chuchotant des mots doux alors qu'elle souriait timidement. Je les observais d'un air rêveur me demandant pourquoi je n'avais jamais connu cela : un homme me regardant comme s'il ne voyait que moi, me touchant comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'ait jamais eu entre ses mains. Ma réalité était bien différente. Mon expérience se résumait à deux désastreuses relations. L'une avait duré un an durant lesquelles je n'étais rien d'autre que la maitresse d'un homme marié. J'étais tombé sous le charme de cet homme aussi beau qu'attentive. Une année durant laquelle il m'avait traité comme si j'étais la seule dans sa vie, me parlant de projets à deux, me laissant entendre ce que toute femme aurait rêvé d'entendre. Bien sûr tout n'était que mensonges et manipulation. Je le compris quand une jeune femme m'eus rendu visite au Café m'annonçant la nouvelle et me demandant de rester loin de son mari. Sonmi avait assisté à la scène ce jour-là, témoin de mon humiliation et ma déception. Ma seconde relation a était bien pire. J'étais resté deux années avec un homme jaloux, alcoolique et violent. Un homme avec lequel je n'étais plus moi-même. Malheureuse, constamment angoissée et devenu introverti, son emprise sur moi m'avait éloigné de mes proches. Il avait réussi à me faire croire que je n'aurais jamais besoin de personne d'autre que lui. J'ai subi pendant ces deux années des tortures physiques comme mentales : les coups, les tromperies et la solitude avant de finalement le quitter pour me retrouver encore une fois seule comme je l'avais été après la disparition de ma mère. Depuis cette période, ma vision des hommes avait radicalement changé. J'étais devenu incapable de leur faire confiance. Peut-être le problème venait finalement de moi. Peut-être n'étais-je simplement pas assez bien pour personnes, après tout, je n'ai rien de spécial. Je suis maladroite, naïve et même pas fichu de m'offrir un niveau de vie correct. Je dus être noyé dans mes souvenirs durant un long moment car quand Sonmi me rejoignis, le couple avait quittait les lieux et il était déjà l'heure pour moi aussi de me laisser mon tablier et me rendre au club. J'allai récupérer mes affaires et quitta le café après avoir salué Sonmi.

Quand je pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, la musique et les exclamations des clients déjà présents m'accueillir. D'un sourire et signe de main, je salua les videurs postés dans le couloir de l'entrée principale du club. Je me dirigea directement aux vestiaires où je trouva Ina et d'autres filles déjà presque prête. Après les avoir salué, je m'installai devant la glace et sorti ma trousse à maquillage. Ina et Charline était déjà en pleine conversation. Tête plongé dans ma trousse à la recherche de mes pinceaux et fards à paupière, je prêta toutefois l'oreille sans grand intérêt.

« Alors Charline, la soirée dernière, tu ne m'as pas encore raconté ? Tu penses avoir ramassé de gros gains ? » demanda Ina

« Ahhh… ne m'en parle pas. J'ai dû passer l'essentiel de ma soirée à écouter les plaintes de cet imbécile de chef du service comptabilité. Ca n'arrêtait plus. Oh Charline, mon travail me donne des maux de tête. Oh Charline, mon ex-femme ne cessent de me trainer en justice pour extirpé le moindre sous de ma poche. Oh Charline, c'est un plaisir d'être en votre compagnie ce soir. Oh Charline, blah blah blahh. » l'imita-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Il a tout intérêt à m'avoir laissé un généreux pourboire, j'en connais plus d'une qui aurait quitté la table illico presto » Les filles s'esclaffèrent avant qu'Ina ne reprenne la parole

« La mienne a été plutôt intéressante. J'ai tapé dans l'œil du beau Himchan » dit-elle fièrement avant de continuer « Nous avons flirté tout en sirotant le meilleur champagne de la cuve et puis bon… la suite tu la connais... nous nous sommes éclipsé dans la pièce arrière de l'étage et nous sommes amusé à notre façon » finit-elle en reposant son mascara. L'évocation de son nom me fit légèrement levé la tête.

Charline se mit à taquiner sa collègue « Ouhhh… Monsieur beau-gosse n'a pas longtemps résisté à tes charmes à ce que je devine. Alors, il est aussi doué qu'on le dit souvent ici? Vous comptez vous revoir ? » lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux empli de curiosité et d'excitation

« C'était génial. J'ai pris mon pied comme je l'avais jamais fait avec personne. Il sait exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour satisfaire une femme. J'ai pas été déçu. Seulement, je ne pense pas le revoir. Il a refusé de reprendre mon numéro en me disant qu'il s'était bien amusé mais qu'il ne comptait pas me rappeler. Ça ne m'a pas plus dérangé que ça. J'ai pu partager une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, j'en demandais pas plus » raconta Ina, tout sourire, avant de finalement se lever, fin prête à prendre du service

Elles se dirigèrent vers la porte tout en continuant de blablaté sur sa conquête avant de finalement quitter la pièce. Pauvre Ina, traité comme une vulgaire prostitué. Même si elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, je ne pus m'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement en pensant à la façon dont ce goujat semblait traiter les femmes. Aucun respect, aucune considération, prenant les femmes et les utilisant comme de minables instruments. Il pense peut être qu'être riche et beau lui donne le droit de se comportait de la sorte. Quel abruti !

Je finis de me préparer et me leva à mon tour, prête à me mettre au travail.

Je rejoignis la pièce centrale du club et m'infiltra dans la foule. J'adorais le vendredi soir au club, mon DJ favoris jouant mes morceaux préférés. Je m'avança vers le coin V.I.P du club n'ayant à peine le temps de parcourir cinquante mètres avant qu'un groupe de client ne m'invita à leur table. Comme à l'habitude, nous discutâmes, plaisantâmes, jouâmes a des jeux d'alcool tout en m'assurant que les verres étaient constamment remplis et les cigares constamment allumés. L'essentiel de nos conversations ne tournant qu'autour de sujets comme les femmes, les voitures, la bourse et l'argent, je me mis soudain à penser à Kikwang avec qui j'avais parlé la nuit dernière. Une conversation bien plus intéressante que celle-ci. Tout au cours de la soirée, je jetais de discret coup d'œil à mon poignet. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit quand le cadran de ma montre afficha enfin deux heures. Je me leva et après avoir remercié mes clients, je pris congés sans plus attendre.

Une petite vingtaine de minute plus tard, après avoir récupérer mes affaires, je me rendis au bureau de Liam pour récupérer mon enveloppe de pourboire de la nuit dernière. Je toqua à sa porte, attendis quelques seconde et pénétra dans son bureau.

« Ah, Mila ! J'attendais que tu passes récupérer tes gains d'hier soir » me dit-il sans toutefois levé le nez de sa paperasse. Il en finit avec son document et attrapa quelque chose dans le tiroir gauche de son bureau. « Tu vas être contente. Ils ont été très généreux, le grand chef tout particulièrement. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui à sa prochaine visite, il a l'air d'avoir apprécié tes services. Voici » Il me tendit deux enveloppes. L'une était l'enveloppe rouge habituelle, celle que je récupérer tous les soirs. L'autre était grise avec une entête de la société Kim Corp. sur le cote haut gauche de celle-ci.

Je les saisi et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur avant de prendre la parole « Pourquoi une enveloppe supplémentaire ? » lui demandais-je en palpant le contenu de l'objet gris

« Mr Kim a tenu à ce que je te la donne telle qu'elle est. Il l'avait déjà toute préparé. Prends ça comme un cadeau, il n'a jamais fait ça pour les autres filles. Rentre bien. On se voit Lundi » me répondit-il, le nez aussitôt replongé dans ces papiers

Je lui souris, le salua et quitta son bureau ainsi que le club. Après une trentaine de minutes de trajet, je rentra enfin chez moi en balançant mes clefs sur la table d'entrée avant de me jeter paresseusement sur le canapé, enveloppes à la main. Je dechira la pliure de papier rouge afin d'en sortir le contenu. J'en retirai les billets et fus ravie par la belle somme que j'y trouvai. Nous étions seulement le 5 juillet et pourtant j'avais déjà sans doute de quoi payer la totalité des factures pour l'entièreté du mois. Un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, j'entrepris l'ouverture de l'enveloppe grise, celle laissé par Mister Asshole. Je déchira le dessus du papier. Mon sourire quitta mes lèvres et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise alors que j'extirpais une liasse énorme de billet de 50 000 wons. Il devait bien y avoir plusieurs millions. Ca représentait surement l'équivalent de 1 ou 2 mois de loyer. Est-il fou ? Pourquoi tout cet argent ? Mister Asshole se sentait surement obligé d'étaler sa richesse aux yeux de tous. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Me montrer qu'il est riche et puissant, comme le grand arrogant qu'il est ?

Je reportai mon attention au fond de l'enveloppe et y aperçu une note que je saisis et ouvris aussitôt.

_« Malgré la qualité déplorable de vos services d'hôtesse, voici une petite compensation pour avoir tout de même su m'amuser par votre maladresse et stupidité. _

_Voici mon numéro. Ma proposition tient toujours. _

_010-123-4567_

_Himchan »_

Cette satanée proposition ! Pour qui il se prend ? S'il pense que je tomberais dans ses bras comme l'a fait Ina, il peut toujours courir.

Mes doigts se serrèrent férocement autour du morceau de papier. Quel ordure !

Je transforma la note en une minable boulette de papier et la jeta à travers le salon avant de me lever, furieuse, pour rejoindre mon lit en espérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil réussira à me calmer.


	5. Chapitre 4

La semaine suivante se déroula sans problèmes. Etant à une semaine seulement des examens finals, le peu de temps libre dont je disposé était passé à la bibliothèque du campus universitaire. Les révisions en plus de mon travail à Peaceful Garden Café et Kisses me tenaient tellement occupé que la semaine passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Nous étions déjà vendredi - dernier jour de travail avant le weekend. Weekend que j'allais sans doute passer le nez plongé dans mes bouquins de cours – quel bonheur…

« Salut Sora » m'exclamais-je, en débarquant en trombe au club. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser mon amie

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as presque trois heures de retard » me demanda-elle en fixant sa coiffure devant l'enorme miroir décorant la pièce réservé aux hôtesses

« J'ai décidé de quitter le café plus tôt que prévu pour pouvoir piquer un soma avant de venir au club. Seulement, voilà, je devais être très fatigué car j'ai basculé dans un sommeil profond et m'en suis levé bien trop tard » lui expliquais-je, honteuse

« Pas de souci. Ça arrive » gloussa-elle « File te préparer » me dit-elle en me poussant joyeusement vers une coiffeuse « Oh j'oubliais. Liam veut te voir, il a écumé tous les coins du club pour te trouver. A tout à l'heure ma chérie » rajouta-elle avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la glace et de quitter la pièce sourire aux lèvres

Je saisis aussitôt un fer à lisser, m'activa sur mes cheveux et appliqua une pointe de maquillage sur mon visage avant de partir à la recherche de Liam.

Coup de chance, je n'eus pas eu à la chercher longtemps. A peine sorti des vestiaires, je le repéra en compagnie de serveurs et autres membre du personnel. Il interrompit son échange dès qu'il me vit approchait et se dirigea vers moi.

« Mila, où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures » me dit-il en me saisissant gentiment par le bras pour que je le suive

« Désolé j'ai eu du retard aujourd'hui » lui répondis-je sans entrer dans les détails

« Bon ça va. Un client t'a réclamé. Comme je ne te trouvais pas, j'ai essayé de lui refourgué Charline ou Gyuri mais il a expressément exigé ta compagnie et celle de personnes d'autres » me débâta-il alors que nous zigzaguions au milieu de la foule en direction du carré V.I.P. Le débit rapide de ses paroles ainsi que la musique criante, me fit grimacer alors que je peinais à l'entendre. Des brides d'information toutefois firent leur chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles malgré le bruit exagérément fort de la musique « Tu vas t'occuper de lui »….. « Il aime les cigares cubains alors n'hésite pas à lui en proposé »… « Tu es ravissante ce soir »….. Enfin nous atteignîmes la section V.I.P quand la musique se fit plus silencieuse. Là, Liam se tourna finalement vers moi, sourire aux lèvres « Voilà. Mr. Kim est installé au fond à gauche. A toi de jouer ma chérie » finit-il avant de me laisser seule, un peu perdue. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Mr Kim? Kim Himchan? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là encore? Génial, il manquait plus que ça.

Résignée, je poussai un dernier soupir, réajusta mon robe et entama la marche vers la table de mon client de la soirée.

Plus je m'approchais du coin arrière de la plateforme, plus mes jambes tremblaient. Je ne sus dire si ce fut l'effet de mes jambes fatiguées perchées sur de très haut talons ou de l'appréhension au sujet du déroulement de la soirée.

Tout en continuant mon chemin vers ma destination, je l'aperçus à sa table.

Il était vêtu d'un très chic costume trois pièces noir. Le blanc éblouissant de sa chemise se mariait parfaitement avec la blancheur ivoirienne de sa peau. Sa cravate et son col étaient lâchement détendu laissant entrevoir la peau lisse et luisante de son magnifique cou. Il tenait un verre de cognac entre ses doigts, faisant tourner le liquide brunâtre et s'entrechoquer les glaçons alors qu'il contemplait la foule délirante s'amusait sur piste de danse. Il était aussi beau que le soir où nous avions été présentés. Je me surpris à penser que si sa personnalité n'était pas aussi exacerbante, je serais facilement tomber sous son charme.

J'arriva enfin au pied de sa table et me racla la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence. Il détacha son regard de la piste et se tourna vers moi avec ce sourire, qui était devenu maintenant sa signature. Il prit un instant pour me contemplait, sans gêne, de la tête aux pieds tout en sirotant sa boisson alors que de mon côté je tripotais mes mains, visiblement mal à l'aise, attendant qu'il daigne enfin m'inviter à m'asseoir.

« Vous voilà donc. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ici » me dit-il sans même un bonjour. Il semblerait que la politesse ne fasse pas non plus parti de ses meilleures qualités.

« Bonjour Monsieur Kim. C'est un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous » le saluais-je, en m'inclinant poliment.

« Asseyez-vous » me dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers le fauteuil de velours installé en face de lui

Je grommelais une discrète insulte à son encontre et alors que je m'avançais, mon pied cogna le coin de notre table basse me faisant trébucher et tomber sur mon fauteuil. Je m'ajustea maladroitement dans celui-ci alors que j'entendis Mr Asshole discrètement rire de ma chute. Ça commence bien!

Je me ressaisis et entrepris de faire mon travail, après tout, il n'était qu'un client comme un autre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un tel état. Je me pencha pour saisir son verre maintenant vide et posé sur la table. Je le remplis et le lui tendit avant de prendre la parole.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, Mr Kim ? » lui demandais-je pour démarrer la conversation

Il récupéra son verre. Son regard se bloqua au mien pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Très bonne journée » me répondit-il brièvement sans aucun autre commentaire

Je décida donc de changer de sujet. Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas parler boulot, pensais-je.

« Vous savez » renchéris-je « d'habitude le club est rempli le vendredi, bizarrement aujourd'hui… »

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rappelé ? » me coupa-il soudainement

Je restai bouche bée un court instant « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je sais que vous avez eu ma note pourtant vous ne m'aviez pas contacté » il continua

« Mr. Kim, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair afin d'éviter tout malentendu. Même si votre très généreux pourboire a été fortement apprécié, je tiens à vous rappeler que je dispose de mon droit me permettant d'accepter ou non votre proposition. Vous m'en voyait très flatté mais je vais devoir décliner votre offre» lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible

« De quel droit vous le permettez-vous? Je suis client. Je dispose de ce que je demande. N'est pas votre rôle de répondre aux besoins de vos clients? Aucune fille, ici, n'a jamais refusé mes avances.» me lança-il presque agacé

Ouhla minute papillon. Monsieur n'a pas l'air de savoir faire la différence entre une prostitué et une hôtesse. Ou peut-être ne veut-il simplement pas faire cette différence. Ça en devient insultant.

« Je me permets de vous informer que cet établissement est un club de divertissement et non un bordel. Les filles y travaillant ne sont pas à vendre. Merci de respecter cela » lui répondis-je, faisant preuve d'une contenance exemplaire pour ne pas m'emporter face à ce crétin impertinent !

Je ne le laissa pas riposter et enchaina directement en ouvrant une boite en bois fin disposé sur notre table « Désirez-vous un bon cigare cubain pour accompagner votre cognac, Mr Kim ? » lui proposais-je avec tout le professionnalisme dont je sus faire preuve

« Il y a tellement de choses que je désire à cet instant » me répondit-il, retrouvant son calme et son sourire en coin. Un sourire qui pourtant semblait cacher un air de défi « Vous savez ce qui fait de moi l'homme d'affaire respecté que je suis ? » Ce n'était pas une question. Je me dispensai donc de répondre attendant la suite. « Ma capacité a toujours pouvoir obtenir ce que je veux. Ne m'affrontez pas, Mila. C'est une bataille perdu d'avance. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ca marche avec les affaires comme avec les femmes» ajouta-il en se leva et reboutonnant soigneusement son blazer.

Il jeta une liasse de billet sur la table pour régler sa consommation et s'en alla sans un au revoir, me laissant seule et encore un peu sous le choc de notre étrange échange.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le dimanche sera toujours mon jour préféré. Je peux me permettre de faire tout ce que je ne suis pas en mesure de faire la semaine : Grasse mat accompagné d'un brunch, petite après-midi shopping en compagnie de ma meilleure amie, Miki ou simplement une marche le long de la rivière Han pour profiter de la vue sur les magnifiques gratte-ciels de Séoul.

Ce dimanche matin-là, je fus réveillé par le piaillement des oiseux. J'ouvris les yeux pleinement satisfaite d'avoir pu profiter d'une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Je me tourna vers ma table de chevet et jeta un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui affichait déjà onze heures et quart. Voilà une bonne grasse mat comme je les aime. Complétement remise d'une fatigue que je trainais tout au long de la semaine, je me leva, pris une douche et grignota un déjeuner improvisé avant de m'installer à mon bureau afin de commencer à réviser mes cours. Cependant, j'eus du mal à garder ma concentration pensant encore à l'étrange conversation que j'avais eu avec Mr Assole vendredi dernier. Après une quarantaine de minute, mon téléphone vibra me faisant sursauter. Je pris l'appel et souris dès que la voix de Miki se fit entendre.

« Mila ! C'est devenu tellement difficile de te joindre ces derniers jours. Comment ça va ? » me demanda-elle

« Je sais. Désolé, j'ai été fort occupée avec les révisions. Promis, je serais beaucoup plus disponible, une fois les examens terminés » lui répondit avec un ton d'excuse

« Je te pardonne. J'imagine que tu vas y passer la journée, aujourd'hui aussi ? » l'entendis-je au bout du fil.

Je porta mon regard à la fenêtre pour y voir un soleil éblouissant. Le temps était juste était magnifique. Après avoir passé des heures entières à réviser tout au long de la semaine, je méritais bien d'en profiter un peu. J'eus un dernier moment d'hésitation avant de fermer brusquement mon bouquin

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense avoir assez bossé mes cours. J'en ai fini. Que veux-tu faire ? » lui demandais-je

« Ahhhh Génial ! On pourrait se rejoindre dans un café et papoter autour d'un bon smoothie. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années. On a beaucoup de choses à se raconter » me répondit-elle avec excitation

Nous convînmes alors d'une heure et d'un lieu où se retrouver avant de raccrocher.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais assise à la table d'un petit mais très chaleureux café de Hongdae en compagnie de ma meilleure amie. Elle me raconta les dernières péripéties de sa vie : les crêpages de chignon avec les collègues de travail, le nouvel homme qu'elle avait rencontré, l'amélioration de l'état de santé de son grand-père, les cours de philosophie. Nous plaisantâmes et nous taquinâmes pendant des heures. Après avoir volé une dernière gorgée de sa boisson fruitée, elle me sourit et me demanda, à mon tour, de lui faire un topo des derniers évènements de mon quotidien.

Je me mis alors à lui parler de mes exams, des derniers ragots sur certaines de mes camarades de classe, du calme désertique de ma vie sentimentale, de mon travail au café et au club. J'évoquai, en l'occurrence, ma rencontre avec Kikwang ainsi que celle avec Mr Asshole lui expliquant à quel point l'un était adorable alors que l'autre était tout à l'opposé.

« Les hommes sont des hommes. Ils sont toujours intéressés par ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. Si ce Himchan est aussi populaire auprès des filles que tu le laisse entendre, ça a dû le remettre en place que tu n'es pas accepté ses avances» commenta Miki après avoir écouté mon récit

« Mon refus l'a un peu froissé mais une bonne claque à son ego ne lui fera pas de mal. Je refuse d'être la récompense d'un défi qu'il se sera posé à lui-même. Je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu » me défendis-je

« Est-ce qu'il te plait ? » me demanda-elle me faisant recracher mon jus

« Quoi ?... Euh…. Non… Bien sûr que non! T'as perdu la tête! Ce mec est aussi prétentieux que mal élevé » le dénigrais-je

Toujours souriante, elle fixa son regard au mien, un instant, comme pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose. Je le maintiens durant une fraction de seconde avant de baisser les yeux, prise d'un sentiment inconfortable.

Elle eut un léger rire avant de lancer la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps avant de se rendre compte que le soleil était tombé laissant place à la pénombre. Nous décidâmes de quitter le café et partir à la recherche d'un bon restaurant où aller diner. Nous passâmes une bonne soirée, le diner fut riche en rires et confidences. Ensuite nous nous dimes au revoir, au détour d'une ruelle sombre du quartier, en se promettant de se revoir très vite.

De retour chez moi, je me démaquilla rapidement, enfila mon pyjama et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour me mettre au lit. Une bonne cure de sommeil m'aidera à bien tenir pour la semaine qui se présente.


End file.
